memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sennim
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Sennim! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Constitution class page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the canon policy, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 18:33, August 27, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Edits Please make use of the Preview button, which lets you see your edit before you save it. This reduces the load on the database and keep the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks --31dot 22:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Format on the Constritution class model stuff I've re-reformatted your additions to be properly punctuated and formatted (for italics, quotes, etc) on this article. When making additions to articles, please don't change this formatting, especially as it is done as per our manual of style (linked above in your welcome). Thanks. -- sulfur 15:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) In use Just as a tip- if you are undertaking a major edit of an article, you can use the template to indicate to anyone else who might want to edit it that you are doing so.--31dot 00:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the tip, but where should I insert this template, in the article I working in?--Sennim 00:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Great I've figured it out...Thanks 31dot!!!--Sennim 01:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, you might want to put it at the top of the article to draw people's notice to it, even if you're only working within one section. Setacourse 01:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Again, a major league good tip,...Thanks Setacourse--Sennim 01:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) VisionArt's CG Jem'Hadar battlecruiser Hi, The information about Tony Sansalone building the first CG comes from CFQ 29 6/7? I was reading your update, but I'm not quite sure what the citation refers to, because it's at the end of the paragraph. Best regards. ::Actually, the citation refers to both builders. In the exact quote Stipes says,"John Eaves generated top, bottom, front and side drawings, that VisionArt used to create the CGI ship. Animator Tony Sansalone did the work. Concurrently a model maker named Don Pennington was building a dimensional version. So we wound up building two ships, a physical version and a computer version." Hope this is clarifying, regards--Sennim 22:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Nice find - a lot of people were wondering what the V-shaped cruiser was about, and now at least we know exactly who built it. – NotOfTheBody 06:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Text move between articles Hi there. Two things about your recent move of text from one article to another (Studio model to Groumall type). First, since all text content should be attributed to the person who actually wrote it in the first place, please make sure to state in the edit summary if you're inserting text from another article (and explicitely link to that article in the summary). Second, it would be nice if you also cleaned up incoming links after moving information. For example, both Unnamed Delta Quadrant starships and Klingon cargo vessel still link to the "studio model" page that no longer has the information. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 15:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up, will take that into consideration for an eventual next time. In this case damage is restricted since a third of the text was mine to begin with...By the way how do I identify incoming links? --Sennim 16:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks. :) Regarding incoming links, there should be a link called "What links here" in the left column of the article you want to check. You will need to do the cross-referencing manually, though, to find out which of the incoming links are the ones that need to be changed. Sometimes, intuition helps. ;) -- Cid Highwind 17:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Image names Please keep the names for images from episodes in-universe unless otherwise necessary. I moved your latest image upload to a name without the episode title in it. -- sulfur 20:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Got ye, but what's the reasoning behind that?Sennim 20:56, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Cataloging. Easier to find an image in the image categories when the image name matches the article title: File:IKS Amar.jpg = IKS Amar. --Alan 21:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate images Please be sure to check that you are not uploading a previously existing image when uploading new files. You just uploaded File:B-type_warbird_facing_off_the_Enterprise.jpg which duplicates File:USS Enterprise-D new model, The defector.jpg (which are now merged to File:USS Enterprise-D and Romulan warbird contend for a Romulan scout ship.jpg). If you are unsure if the file exists, you can also check the corresponding image list for that specific episode: Category:Memory_Alpha_images_by_episode_(TNG:_The_Defector) --Alan 20:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, that's a good tip, ThanksSennim 21:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Constitution class Just a heads up, model info spun off to Constitution class model. - 19:30, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :No problem from my side, it did became a bit cumbersome...I'm a bit loathe to suggest this, but I'm extremely proud of this article, might I suggest this article as a featured article?--Sennim 00:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You may nominate it at Memory Alpha:Nominations for featured articles.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Please do not add any fan fiction information to articles. "Apocrypha" is for licensed works only. See the canon policy. Thank you.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Cinefantastique cover Just fyi, I moved your cover upload to a more descriptive name at File:Cinefantastique cover 032.jpg. -- sulfur 13:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Roger, will adhere to your description for further adds. --Sennim 13:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) The more descriptive the title, the easier it is to find stuff later. :) -- sulfur 13:52, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Constitution class model I see peer review has been up for a month with no additional comments. If you feel the article is ready, might I suggest nominating it for Featured Article status. People don't often comment on peer reviews unfortunately, so this is often a better way to get feedback. Regards, Cleanse ( talk | ) 11:29, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the vote of confidence and your endorsement, going to gather up some courage to do so...Kind regards--Sennim 14:55, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Fair warning, I may have to steal your thunder and nominate this for FA in the next month or so, if you don't do it yourself by then. ;) - 00:24, June 24, 2010 (UTC) By all means, somehow I'll feel better if a peer considers me worthy and put it forward and no, this is not aa case of false modesty :):)--Sennim 00:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Make sure to add Support to your comment on the NfFA page, just to be safe. ;) - 19:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Self-Support :):) ? Is that allowed under MA guide-lines?--Sennim 08:07, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh yes, I do it all the time. :) The only restriction is that if you nominate an article you worked on extensively, you mark it as a Self-nomination. Since I nominated this though, a simple Support will do. - 08:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Done, Thanks for the heads-up--Sennim 08:47, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Image uploads When uploading "in-universe" images, be certain to format them in an "in-universe" fashion as per MA:IMAGE. Thanks. -- sulfur 23:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up, but could you give me an example, I'm not exactly sure what you mean, Thanks in advance.--Sennim 23:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) This. For example. Look at most of the other images and the way that they have their descriptions/etc formatted. -- sulfur 01:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, the parentheses for episode or film...thanks--Sennim 10:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Drop me a line Can you contact me at gaghyogi49atgmxdotde ? I've got an idea you might be interested in. --Jörg 22:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Numerous Edits I see, from the above, that other users have told you this already but, when making many and/or large edits, please use the template. Also, mark small edits as "minor", so they don't clutter up the recent changes list and try not to make too many edits to any one particular page at any one particular time! You can instead group minor changes and make them all at once or, alternatively, space the changes you want to make over a period of days. --Defiant 14:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : I know, I am trying to do this already as much as possible, but every once in awhile I revert to my old habits, especially when I am time pressured, no excuse of course but know I am really trying to mend my ways...Good catch by the way on the SFX and VFX discrepancy, I think the way we formulated the opening paragraph as its now stands is correct.-- Sennim 15:25, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Memory Delta I was wondering if you might be willing to contribute to a little side project I'm trying to start: Memory Delta. The idea is to make a catalog that lists everything on it's own page, while being easy to navigate. It currently needs all the help it can get. - 01:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Dear Archduk3, first off sorry for my late response, I'm catching my breath from editing the Star Trek model kits section, which was a bitch to complete...As for your request, I'm not opposed to it, however I do have my hands full in adding to MA. And secondly, if I understand your intent correctly, your ""little side project" is far from little...{LOL)..As far as undrstand it, you want to create a wiki consisting of every single item brought out in the name of Star Trek...wow, however such is how MA has started way back. Truth to tell, I'm not that much into ST-merchandise. Yet if you want I can contribute where models are concerned as you may have noticed. That being said, how do I enter these? That is a major question. For example a model kit (which I think you would consider merchandise) of the USS Enterprise (the original for arguments sake} how will I list that on MD: :-AMT model kit USS Enterprise NCC-1701 :-USS Enterprise NCC 1701 model kit :-Model kit USS Enterprise AMT :to name but a few permutations (and that is not taking into account re-issues and such, let alone other manufactures, licensed or not) So, while I do admire your aspiration, whow this is heavy...The point being is that I´m not opposed to contributing to your site as long as I know how to insert my contributions as in MA. Sennim 01:57, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Let me also apologize for the late replay as well, I've been distracted, both online and off. As for your question, I'm open to ideas. My idea was that the series, with TAS combined with TOS, and companies would be the "top" levels, with pages going "down" from there. "USS Enterprise" would be a disambiguation of all USS Enterprise merchandise, while "USS Enterprise model" would be a disambiguation of all models, and so on and so forth. I have no idea what would be a good disambiguation qualifier for individual pages in that case, but keeping with MA's disambiguation system was what I was thinking. Also, I must confess I'm not really into the merch as well, but I would like to know what's out there, and I don't know of one location you can go for that. - 22:47, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Help with production/FX categories Hi, Sennim. Over at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions#Production company sub-categories, we're trying to figure out a way to break up Category:Production companies. I made a start at User:Josiah Rowe/sandbox, but ran into some difficulty divvying up the special effects/post-production companies, in part because I don't have a very clear understanding of the different stages of effects production and post-production. Defiant suggested that you might be able to help. Could you have a look at the discussion and the attempt in my sandbox, and advise on a better way to categorize the various companies? Thanks. —Josiah Rowe 20:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Greetings Josiah, I've noticed your sincere attempts of making sense of all this and frankly I'm applauding your efforts...When I started my stint on MA, concentrating on the studio models , I thought I was off the hook, considering background manufacturers....boy was I wrong...As of now for example I know I've to differentiate between "Special Effects Companies" (SFX) and "Visual Effects Companies" (VFX) . The point is, there are many stages of post-production, especially before the computer age, since then many of the previously separate stages of post-production stages are combined into a digitalized one. What I know as far as I've contributed: :*SFX companies :**Howard Anderson Company :**Film Effects of Hollywood :**Brick Price's Movie Miniatures :*VFX companies :**Foundation Imaging :**Digital Muse :And then you have your companies which started out as traditional post-production service providers but dabbled with the new fangled computer thingies like Digital Magic or Rhythm & Hues...What I'm trying to say here is that "Production Companies" is a mighty broad subject...worthy of its own subdivisions. Nevertheless, I'm truly grateful you are one of us..--Sennim 21:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Cinefex Regarding your post on this magazine's association with Star Trek ... There was in fact a Star Trek II article commissioned by publisher/then-editor Don Shay, but he found it unsatisfactory and 'killed' it. I freelanced for the magazine from 1990 to 1998 and was staff writer there till the end of 2000 (wrote their coverage for ST TUC, GEN, FC and INS, though they really messed up the editing on GEN), and I spent a lot of that time trying to get a look at the TWOK manuscript without success. It must have been a real disaster, because I know of very few Cinefex pieces that were killed off rather than printed (I did get them to revive a long dormant 2001 article, but they wound up throwing away about 25,000 words of material and introducing errors into the text for the final printed version of that piece.) Kevin H. Martin ::Dear Kevin, thank you for this inside info, may I quote you on this in the article ? It is useful info to have...Sennim 02:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, absolutely. I'm trying to finish an article right now, but I'll be back on this site in a few days if I can, and maybe we can exchange some info (I've still got several thousand words of material cut from my various CINEFEX TREK pieces in the files somewhere.) I'll get signed up here under the name Trevanain. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb1/messaging/images/5/5f/Signature_button.png Hey thanks Thanks for your support on Talk:Apogee, Inc.. I need all the encouragement I can get! (And all the tips/help/advice, too!) I'm really trying hard to be useful and not disruptive, especially after the debacle that occurred when I signed up then subsequently became......succinctly: permanently very, very ill (bedridden, even). For some reason, I just can't figure out how to use talk pages correctly. 22:09, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Voyager TM Hey I'm really glad you created the Star Trek: Voyager Technical Manual article. But I'm curious: where did you get such valuable, behind-the-scenes info? You even have a pic. Thanks. 17:06, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, the pic is a scan of my own copy which I acquired some years ago on eBay (I also own the TNG one, but haven't been able to score the DS9 manual)and the background info from Sternbach is from comments, he made years later on an unrelated topic on Doug Drexlers blog, I stumbled upon...Sennim 20:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Galaxy-class model Regarding the merge of the , if you're going to be getting to information on the Galaxy-class anytime soon, and there's the same amount of information on it as there is for models like the Excelsior and Intrepid, I think a "Galaxy class model" page could be created and then the Trinculo merged there instead of the main Galaxy class page, so the history stays with the information. Not that there is any rush on this, I was just doing some merging and rediscovered that article. - 09:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) : I agree with your thinking...As for the size of the article, I think it will be as large as the Excelsior-article, but it will be one of the larger projects, like the Constitution or CGI articles, taking shape over the course of a couple of months eventually....In the meantime, might I suggest a split-off of the Sovereign class studio model, it has become quite substantial as well...Kind regards -- Sennim 12:15, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I thought I had more time to split them! ;) Just do a quick post here to let me know there won't be an edit conflict on the Galaxy-class page and I'll split them now. - 17:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Hey bro, you prod, I react :) Point is this, I had to act on some of the sections, especially the CGI one, for some of my sources are becoming victims of internet hell, meaning I've no idea how long they remain accessible...So I work my way backwards, the physical models being more problematic, (meaning I've a lot more reading to do). I'll be gone for the weekend (along one that is, 5 days or so), gives you a chance to split off the article...--Sennim 17:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'm actually busy all weekend as well, so sorry if this causes a conflict in your editing. - 18:13, May 19, 2011 (UTC) No problemo, the article isn't going anywhere--Sennim 18:15, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Melora Pazlar vote Just wanted to thank you for your vote and nice comments on the Melora Pazlar article. --| TrekFan Open a channel 16:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :No problemo, just giving credit where credit is due, it seems congrats are in order, you have the required number of endorsements..--Sennim 11:40, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Rumours Hi there Sennim. Please note that articles should not contain rumours and speculation ("Since X, it is more likely that Y"). This is prohibited by MA:NOT, and also goes against cite your sources. I appreciate your work immensely, but please stick to reporting on facts, ok? Thanks. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 07:48, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Cleanse, I see your point...truth to tell It didn't sit too comfortably with me as well, but it is sometimes so darn hard to resist; in case of Fasa, I'm old enough to remember the upheaval back then when Fasa was kicked out. In case of the CG-section of the Galaxy-class you edited out, that too I did choose not to contest for the strength of your argument, though my intent there was to debunk the claim, hence the format I chose, so BG as possible...Still, I'll continue to endeavour to be as factual as possible, and mostly I succeed nicely, I think...Nice to know though, that if I stray, there's someone to set me straight :)...--Sennim 12:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Blockquote While I have your attention, I have an unrelated question for you that's been bothering me; when using the "blockquote" template what is the right format used for the text in between, Italic or normal? There seems to be no consensus on that, I have been corrected both ways; My personal preference is normal as a large body of italic text is somewhat distracting. Warm regards--Sennim 12:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Minor split here, but use standard "normal" format in blockquote. If we change our minds down the road, we can fix them fairly easily. -- sulfur 13:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Great, thanks (have been operating on that assumption:))--Sennim 13:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Spelling Hi there Sennim. Please note that Memory Alpha uses American spelling of English words. So "color" nor "colour", "favor" not "favour". See Memory Alpha: Manual of Style#Spelling and style choices. We have a list of common mispellings (even though they're not really misspellings ;-) which includes most of the common words that are spelled differently in American vs. British English. Thanks. –Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :Cool, American spelling it is--Sennim 10:31, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. installed US-English spelling checker in my browser, should take care of business :)--Sennim 10:51, June 27, 2011 (UTC)